The conventional protective jacket of a game racket handle is generally made of a piece of nonwoven cloth, which is covered with a coating of polyurethane (PU). In view of the PU coating having a high coefficient of elasticity, the game racket handle is capable of absorbing shock. However, the PU coating is smooth and prone to become slippery by perspiration of the hand holding the handle. As a result, the handle must be held fast by the hand to compensate the wet and slippery surface of the PU coating of the handle. The shock-absorbing effect of the PU coating is thus discounted.
In order to overcome the deficiency of the conventional protective jacket described above, the PU coating is provided with a nap by polishing and grinding, or with a depression by grinding, so as to increase the friction coefficient of the protective jacket. The polishing and the grinding processes result in a substantial increase in the cost of making the protective jacket.
Some of the conventional protective jackets are provided thereon with one or more raised ribs, which are rather limited in the skidproof effect. In addition, the raised ribs can cause discomfort to the hand holding the game racket handle.